


Waking Dreams

by Callie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/pseuds/Callie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will still dreams about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 3 between Kali III and Firewall.

Will still dreams about her.

Maybe _dreaming_ isn't the best word, since he can't really sleep--little scraps of closed eyes at inopportune times that teasingly remind him of the rest he desperately needs and isn't getting--but it's the closest word he's got for what he has. She comes to him in flashes, her small smile lingering behind his eyes whenever he closes them, only to be jolted awake again by the things he can't remember, the things that keep him awake.

Magnus has tried everything she knows, but nothing helps. He figures if Magnus hasn't come up with anything useful, no one will; she knows and has forgotten more in her lifetime than Will could ever hope to learn. Her last suggestion is drugs. Will balks at the idea, and not just because his childhood was dulled with drugs prescribed by doctors with more patients than patience, drugs meant to curb his tales of monsters that no one has time to deal with. That's part of his resistance, but he also balks because he's afraid that the drugs will keep him from seeing her again, and that terrifies him.

His dreams, if that's what he can call them, are full of contrasts. He remembers the dry, scratchy heat of the Mumbai streets, and the cool waters of the pool in the chamber, dotted with fragrant flowers that he thinks he can still smell even though they are long gone. He never touched her in those encounters. She remained elusive, just out of his reach, and he wonders if it's because he never really understood what the macri did until it was taken from him and it hindered their connection. He remembers wanting to touch her then, wanting to wipe the cool beads of water from her skin and feel its texture, but she slips away before he can reach her, and his hands ache with the unfilled need for contact. Those are the things he remembers, but nothing of the after, nothing important that Magnus can use to defend herself against the skeptics. He tries to remember, but always comes back to the pool, and finally he gives up remembering anything else.

He never touched her, not then, but with these dreams comes a fulfillment of denied desires that he would never admit to anyone, especially not Magnus. Instead of slipping away, he says _Kali_ , and she stays. She could leave and take her enigmas with her, but she stays because Will wants her to, and his loyalty to this goddess he hardly knows is enough to override the call of the man who stole her from him. He feels a sickly kind of fever from the toxins the macri left in his body in the process of being forcibly removed. It makes him ache, full of restless desperation, but when she comes to him her hands are cool and soothing and he is helpless to resist. He wouldn't resist even if he could. She is hypnotic and addicting, and he cannot get enough.

He never touched her then, but he touches her now, and her body is smooth against his in the cool waters of the pool. She props her arms against the sides of the pool and the reflection mimics another form by which she is known, but Will thinks nothing of her deadlier attributes when his hands dip beneath the water to cup her breasts. She sighs when he touches her. No woman has quite made that sound with him before, and he realizes he is in far deeper than he meant to be, tangling with something so powerful he can't even understand it, but it doesn't stop him. She doesn't stop him either. She encourages him, pushing him on, and when her legs wrap around him he thinks that if he could spend eternity like this he would gladly die again just to be with her. She is cooler than he expects. It startles him; he expects sex to be heated and hurried, but she is much more eternal than that, and when he is inside her it is more like relief than anything else--although, like with dreams, the word is inadequate.

Will wants to kiss her. He tries, but in this she remains elusive, her soft smile turning almost mocking as he tries to capture her mouth. She calls him a name he doesn't understand and tells him that he has served her well, and at that moment he wants nothing more than to please her. His own pleasure seems unimportant in the all consuming need to make her happy. This need has nothing to do with placating her or the powerful creature she controls (is? he has no idea, and cannot reconcile the giant arachnid lurking at the bottom of the ocean with the woman he wants so badly). It is simpler than that. When her body moves against his, the pleasure is so great that he thinks of nothing else but her.

But no matter how often she comes to him, there is no completion for Will. His release is as elusive as the kiss he wants to claim from her. He always pleases her, and well, but before she can reward him for his devotion he wakes, abrupt and shuddering. The sheets are damp with sweat and his hand is in his shorts, but he has learned by now that trying to finish what she started is as futile as trying to kiss her. Whatever keeps him from sleep also keeps him from climax. He rolls facedown on the bed in an attempt to subdue his useless erection and wishes desperately for something to break.

Maybe tomorrow he will listen to Magnus, and take the drugs that will force his body to accept the sleep he desperately needs. But doing so seems a betrayal of the one he would die for again if it meant he could finally touch her.

So he will wait. He will say that he knows Magnus will eventually provide a brilliant solution to his problem, but at this moment, in the darkest hour of the night where sleep evades him, his hopes lie with someone far more unreachable.


End file.
